


No Choice

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is not comfortable with this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice

Justin frowned. He did not much enjoy the notion of being stuck in the dungeons. He had purposely avoided the darker corners of the castle for fear of what lurked there. Susan had tried to comfort him with the fact that this was where the Slytherin students stayed, so it couldn't be _that_ dangerous. This brought him no solace, however, as the Snakes were more of a tenacious lot than he. There was still so much he didn't know about this world into which he found himself thrust and as little he could learn by random chance, the better. But in this case, it seemed like he had no choice. That's what his life seemed to be since he turned eleven. No choice. Would he ever have the chance to choose what he wanted ever again?


End file.
